


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by Kirikisses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, House Party, I promise its half decent, Making Out, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Underage Drinking, hinata and lev are adorable, i genuinely dont know how to tag this someone put me out of my misery, maybe some smut for the older boys, mostly???, the haikyuu boys are idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirikisses/pseuds/Kirikisses
Summary: When your co-manager and newfound best friend, Yachi, invites you to a party at Kageyama's house, you find yourself entangled in a game of seven minutes of heaven with some of the most devastatingly handsome boys in the prefecture.---this is purely self indulgent but at least the writing is decent
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> let me know which boy you'd like to see in the next part!

Despite his grumpy disposition and social ineptitude, Kageyama had somehow found a home at Karasuno. He didn't quite understand how or why it had happened, but he knew that his teammates were more than people on the court to toss to—they were messy and somewhat unconventional, but he considered them family nonetheless— and he liked that just fine.

In fact, the old Kageyama may have threatened Noya and Tanaka's lives when they proposed he use his enormous, unsupervised home to host their volleyball party— instead he'd grumbled a half-hearted "Don't break anything!" and left them alone to plan the "glorious event".

It was stupid, really, a handful of players from Fukurodani and Nekoma were in town for a volleyball camp, and Tanaka had convinced everyone this was the perfect opportunity to reconnect and celebrate the third years before they left. Kageyama felt this was more an excuse to throw a party than anything else, but who was he to deny them, especially once Hinata started making the stupidest puppy dog eyes at him. 

You, on the other hand, weren't entirely sure how you'd ended up at the party. 

Sure, you were one of Karasuno's volleyball managers, but you hardly knew any of the boys from Nekoma or Fukurodani. In fact, you'd only been a manager for about two weeks now, so it was far to say you weren't very close with many of the Karasuno boys either. 

Kiyoko had found you in the boys volleyball gym practicing by yourself at a time much too early in the morning to be awake. Curiosity got the better of her as she offered to toss for you, things were going smoothly until she asked if you were on the girls team, the bright flush on your cheeks and the stutter of your voice indicating that perhaps you weren't. 

Your volleyball career had ended in your final match of middle school, when you tore all the ligaments in your ankle to receive a stray ball. Telling anyone about the accident was beyond embarrassing, but something in Kiyoko's eyes was comforting and she seemed inspired by your recklessness. It wasn't until you saw the Karasuno boys play that you understood her fascination with reckless passion. It was then that she'd offered you the position of co-manager alongside Yachi, hoping that your passion and knowledge of the game would help elevate the team.

When you had arrived at the party you found a plethora of poorly strung streamers and an unbelievable amount of alcohol littered across the kitchen counter. Sure highschool parties were known to be a bit wild, but this had to be pushing some sort of limit, right? Beer cans, liquor bottles, and even a mysterious "juice" which Bokuto had proudly claimed as his "special recipe", littered the swirling marble counter tops.

You also noted that, despite what had initially been a short guest list, there appeared to be nearly twenty boys in the living room, many of which you didn't recognize. For example, there were two stupidly hot guys glaring at each other in the middle of the hallway, voices hushed as they spat venemously at one another. Upon closer inspection you realized one was Aoba Josai's setter and the other was Shiratorizawa's ace. Interesting.

Amidst your people watching, you found yourself particularly enjoying watching Hinata slurp up his first taste of liquor. The first sip had only met his tongue for mere seconds before being spat across the carpet, fingers desperately clawing at his taste buds to remove the bitter sting. His expressive face pulled into the most ridiculous display of disgust, you nearly choked on the laughter that flowed from you. The situation only growing more amusing as Kageyama let out an indignant screech, smacking the back of Hinata's head, "The carpet's white you idiot! You better cleaning that up before I—" 

Yachi, Kaori, and Yukie were gathered in the living room, seemingly rehashing their favorite stories with their crazy volleyball boys. Even from across the room, you could see the way Yachi's eyes twinkled brightly as she hung off of their every word. Yachi couldn't wait to have stories of her own, stories of dumb decisions and close encounters, of inside jokes and laughter. She may be shy, but you knew that Karasuno's volleyball team was like the big, jovial family Yachi had always dreamed of. 

When her eyes landed on you, Yachi was quick to wave you over, your feet dragging to her as if you'd always known the pull of her friendship (though in reality you'd barely known her longer than 12 days and the first 2 had been rocky to say the least). After a brief introduction, the four of you fell into pleasant conversation, enough to ease the tension and your shoulders and accept the drink that had been slipped into your grasp somewhere between the laughters and fleeting glances thrown at him.

It was late into the evening —maybe a little after 9pm— when Lev came barreling into the center of the room, a baseball cap in hand and excitement burning brightly in his eyes.

"After some careful deliberation, Hinata and I have decided on the perfect game to make this sleepover more exciting!" 

Hinata's smile was always blinding, but right at that moment, it seemed like an LED light had eaten the sun. Lev, on the other hand, was practically vibrating, anxious energy jolting though his gangly limbs and crescendoing against the tips of his fingers, which tapped nonsensically against his thigh. It became apparent to the captains, and everyone else in the room, that the two were waiting for their approval. 

"And what game would that be?" Daichi asked calmly. There was a warmth to his tone, a hint of a smile buried under his composed demeanor. Classic Daichi, You smiled to yourself. Though you could hardly blame him, Hinata and Lev were always so lively, their excitement was truly contagious.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" 

The chatter in the room increased tenfold as people voiced their opinions on the matter. Some, like Noya and Tanaka, were very excited for this, while others, particularly a skeptical Daichi and an uninterested Tsukishima, were not so thrilled. 

"Me? Alone in a closet with one of these beautiful girls? Have I died and gone to heaven?"

"Tch there aren't enough girls for that."

"We'll only play a couple rounds, pleaseee!" 

With four sets of puppy dog eyes, and no support from his fellow "captains", Daichi could feel his resolve slipping. It would only be a few games after all, what was the harm?

"Fine, but only for a little bit!"

As one might expect, Daichi's declaration was met with loud cheers as the boys began to write down names, adding the slips of paper to the raggedy baseball cap proudly displayed in Lev's hands.

"Don't even bother with my name, I'm not playing." Tsukishima huffed as he got off the couch, keen on finding somewhere else to be unsocial. Hot on his trails, was Kenma, immersed in his PSP and unable to say more than a quick "Ditto" in passing.

Of course, you knew the Karasuno boys well enough to know that their names were most definitely added to the lot. Karasuno boys were nothing if not persistent. 

Hinata and Noya were currently in a heated rock paper scissors match to decide who would be the "host" for tonight's festivities. Lev and Tanaka had already lost their chance to be the host and were pouting off to the side, though their eyes seemed to linger on something behind you, or maybe it was just you they were staring at, you weren't really sure.

When all the names were added to the hat you found Noya and Hinata's gazes turned to you, hat outstretched and mischievous smiles enrapturing their faces. They moved slowly, cautiously, the way a lion stalks its prey, and you knew you were going to be the first girl thrust into the closet. You weren't generally the nervous type, but anyone would find themselves blushing under the harsh gaze of two overzealous volleyball boys. Even if the two of them were barely over five feet. 

"(L/N) should go first!" Tanaka shouted before even making it fully across the room. The hat was thrust forth in your direction as Noya, Hinata, and Lev shot you nervous smiles, varying levels of pink sprinkled across their cheeks. 

"Please (L/N), I know you want to!"

Your lips quirked up into a small smile as you leaned forward, grazing your handing over the list of names. "Well, here I go I guess..."


End file.
